


lip gloss

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Based on the idea that Trini has a crush on Kim throughout the movie and things go from there.





	

It was almost impossible not to notice Kimberly Ann Hart. Trini took notice on her first day at the school, staring from her seat at the back where of course – no one noticed her. She only learned of her name through the attendance call though based on the whispers in the hall later she would have learned it soon enough anyway.

 

She wasn’t sure what it was at first, taking note of Kim’s hair which was up in a ponytail that day since she had gymnastics practice later (though Trini wouldn’t learn of that fact until later), seeing how there were tiny whisps that dared to escape from the hair elastic and drew attention to Kim’s neck.

 

Trini was certain she was staring too hard, her face felt too hot but when she glanced around still no one was looking at the new girl. It was business, and her life, as usual. With a sigh she doodled in her notebook, refusing to look up at Kim again.

 

Except that she kept doing it much to her own annoyance. Biology class came around and Trini found herself always looking in Kim’s direction. One day Kim turned around and Trini stiffened, panicking slightly that she’d been caught but Kim was just turning to talk to the student behind her. Even this far away Trini could catch the light on her lip gloss.

 

She almost wished she’d been caught staring. Acknowledged somehow. But the day passed on and at dinner when her mother pressed her on what she did that day Trini just shrugged.

 

“Same thing I do every day mom.” Trini said, probably the epitome of the rebellious teenager in her mother’s eyes. She almost said ‘stare at a girl in my biology class’ just to see how her mom would react but stopped herself at the last minute. Telling her would never do Trini any good, it was just a floodgate to a million other things she never wanted her mom to know.

 

When she didn’t say anything else her mom sighed and began a rant on the importance of making friends that Trini tuned out.

 

~~

 

Until that was she actually had friends, bonded by the power they’d been given and of course by just her luck one of them was Kim.

 

“We have English together don’t we?” Kim asked over the fire.

 

Trini snorted, feeling bitter that Kim couldn’t even get that right. “Biology actually.”  The conversation turned from there, Zack realizing what it was she had hidden for so long and she couldn’t help spilling a little of it in her frustration but feeling so much better now that it was out. That someone else knew.

 

Only then there was Rita and Billy dying and coming back and the battle of a lifetime.

 

She felt freer after it, she had people at her side who would be there no matter what and when she was in Biology class and looking Kim’s way – Kim actually looked back. With her lips curved upwards in bemusement of the secret they bore together and the ignorance around them. There was still that ever present shine of lip gloss.

 

“Do you like her?” Zack was the first to catch on, perceptive as he was.

 

Trini choked on her water, glaring at Zack as he pounded on her back to help her. “What are you even talking about?” She said once she caught her breath, praying for him to just ignore it.

 

“You keep staring. You know come to think of it,” Zack began, leaning back in his chair, “You were doing that before, when we confronted you on the cliff, you kept just staring at Kim.” Her mouth tasted sour with something like fear that she hadn’t even felt when fighting Rita. Zack noticed that too and waved it off. “I’m not gonna tell her.” He promised and Trini sighed with relief. “Though you probably should.”

 

She pressed her lips together to shoot him another glare, glad they were out of hearing range from the others in the detention hall. “That might be the worst idea I’ve heard from you and seeing as how you tried to steal a Zord before we were ready, that’s saying something.”

 

He just patted her on the shoulder in sympathy and grinned too widely.

 

“What are you two up to?” Kim’s voice came from next to her, too close to her ear and Trini jumped in surprise, whirling to face her. She looked to open, staring at Trini with a welcoming smile.

 

Trini mumbled something though she wasn’t quite sure what it was and elbowed her way past Kim, grabbing her bag and marching out – after all she was free to go whenever she pleased and only stayed in the detention to be with the gang. She could hear Kim calling out to her but Zack must have stopped her because Kim didn’t follow her in to the hallway.

 

~~

 

She ignored her mom’s cry of attention too when she stomped in to the house and up to her room. Trini flopped on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Zack was right – she did like Kim. She liked Kim right from the beginning when it was just a curious crush and she liked Kim now when it had exploded in to a full blown affection.

 

Trini groaned, sitting up and scowling at the hole in her room. “This is all your fault.” She told it and by extension Rita because technically that was true. “I was happy not being seen.” That was lie, she felt it as soon as she said it because she didn’t regret joining the Power Rangers at all.

 

Grabbing her headphones she jammed it over her ears and turned up her ipod, falling back to stare up at the ceiling and letting the music take over her. She must have been doing that for a while because when a shadow fell over her Trini jerked up, catching her forehead on their chin.

 

“Ow!” A voice rang above her as she pulled off her headphones, revealing it to be Kim and not her mom like Trini had thought.

 

“What are you doing here?” Trini blurted out, gaping at Kim.

 

“Getting a head injury.” Kim shot back, rubbing her chin. “You know you might hit harder than those Putties in the Pit.”

 

Trini snorted in amusement before realizing that Kim was standing there, in her room, completely alone. “How did you get in here?”

 

“Through the door.” Kim grinned, “Your mom let me, she uh, gushed a lot about how excited she was to see me first.”

 

Trini made a face and rolled her eyes, “Can’t wait to hear about that during dinner.” She muttered.

 

“Well I might be able to save you from that.” Kim said and shrugged, “If you wanted.”

 

“If I wanted to get out of dinner with my family for a night? Yeah I think so.”

 

“I mean if you wanted to go with me.” Kim looked down at the floor. “I wasn’t sure since clearly I did something wrong since you left detention like I was the plague or something.”

 

Trini swallowed the guilt and shook her head, “It was just uh, it wasn’t you okay. Can we just drop this?”

 

Kim hummed, “If you drop me dragging you over a cliff. I’d say we can be even.”

 

“Not even close.” Trini laughed, “But I guess I’ll tally it as a start.”

 

~~

 

Dinner actually consisted of take out at Jason’s house while his parents were out watching his little sisters play. She took the seat next to Billy and watched as he tinkered with his computer. Kim sat on the couch next to them, her feet touching Trini’s where she didn’t bother to move them after stretching out once they’d finished eating.

 

Trini kept switching her gaze from Billy, to where Kim’s feet touched hers, and Kim herself who seemed engrossed in whatever was playing on the TV.

 

Jason stopped her before she left, the worried leader look on his face, “Everything okay with you two? Zack wouldn’t tell us anything when you left detention.”

 

Maybe it was because Zack had already proven himself as being trustworthy with that secret and she wanted to tell another or maybe it was because she knew now that Jason cared about all their wellbeings or maybe it was just that she couldn’t keep it in anymore and seemed like the secret was out because Trini blurted, “I like Kim.”

 

Jason paused for a second, taking in what she said and then rested a hand on her shoulder. “Need a wingman?”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous that was, hugging Jason quickly and then pulling away. “I think Zack’s beaten you to that spot actually. You may have to fight him for it. But thanks.”

 

He squeezed her shoulder and let her slip out to walk back to her house where she spent all night thinking about Zack had a point and she should tell Kim – at least to get this over with so there wasn’t another secret between the team that screwed them over somehow down the line.

 

As if to prove that everything was fine she summoned some of her armour, breathing a sigh of relief when it flickered on her arm and went away when she wished it.

 

It had gone well with Zack and Jason knowing, maybe Kim knowing too wouldn’t be so bad. It was just a strange affectionate crush after all, it wasn’t like she was staring more than usual or dreaming about Kim’s eyes and how that lip gloss tasted.

 

Trini stopped when she realized what she had thought and shoved a pillow over her face to muffle her groan. Now she certainly would dream about that for sure.

 

~~

 

Ultimately she decided to tell Billy first, it wasn’t right to leave him out of the loop and the next day she walked back to his place after school with him.

 

“I think satellites have picked something up.” Billy was saying, too fast for her to really understand but Trini listened and tried to anyway. He showed her the map he had made of pings in space and she helped him track a few more.

 

“Hey Billy,” Trini began, biting her lip. “There’s just something I wanted to tell you first. Zack and Jason know, but uh, I like Kim. Like…like like.”

 

That helped Billy understand and comprehension of sorts dawned on his face and he nodded quickly. “Makes sense, did you know that when we were in grade school Kim would put ribbons in her hair, I mean not a lot of ribbons really but there were ribbons.”

 

Trini felt a surge of gratitude towards him like she had Zack and Jason for understanding and would have hugged him too except that just then their phones buzzed.

 

“Oh. It’s Kimberly.” Billy tilted his head at his phone and then looked up Trini wide eyed. “Oh.”

 

“It’s fine.” Trini assured him, “I was…well I was going to tell her. Guess today’s as good as any. I’ll text Zack and Jason and tell them not to come. I’ll swing by later to help you out with the project.” She nodded at the board where they had pinned strings everywhere according to Billy’s notes.

 

He smiled at her and waved a goodbye, as she left she heard something about ribbons again.

 

~~

 

“Where’s everyone else?” Kim greeted when Trini arrived at the coffee shop, “Not that I don’t like having you just to me.” She swung her arm over Trini’s shoulder, pulling in for a half hug of sorts.

 

“They uh, couldn’t make it.” Trini lied, “But there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” She drew in a sharp breath, squirming away from Kim to face her. “I have a crush on you and you don’t need to worry.” She said hurriedly, “It’s just a crush. It should fade.” That felt like a lie.

 

Kim blinked, her eyelashes far too long and Trini was half tempted to count them except that – she was staring again. She really had to stop that if they were going to work around this.

 

Only Kim was really close, close enough to smell the flowery scent of the shampoo she used that morning in her hair, somehow when Trini had been distracted by her eyelashes she’d leaned across the table and was now inching just a little closer.

 

Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries Trini realized when Kim kissed her, and her hands felt unusually warm when they cupped Trini’s cheek. She leaned in to the kiss before she really thought about it, reaching up to drag her fingers through Kim’s hair and then her senses came back to her and Trini pulled back.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Wondering why it took you so long to get I liked you too.”

 

Trini opened her mouth at that, denial on her tongue, “You didn’t even notice me a few months ago.”

 

Kim looked sheepish at that, guilty, “I was busy being a bitch.” She admitted, “I’m hoping to be better now.” Her fingers brushed Trini’s in an apology. “And I do like you.”

 

“You know you weren’t that obvious.” Trini deadpanned, trying to think back if she had missed something in Kim’s behaviour.

 

“Hey I don’t split a muffin with just anybody.” Kim teased and even pushed a muffin she must have bought Trini’s way.

 

“If we’re dating can I get the last bite?” Trini asked, snatching the muffin off the table before Kim could stop her.

 

When Kim leaned across the table Trini thought it was for the muffin until she got another kiss in response. Just as she relaxed Kim grabbed the muffin from her hand “Nope.” Kim said, grinning in a challenge.

 

Trini narrowed her eyes and rolled up her sleeves, smirking back at Kim. It was on.

 

~~

 

She caught Kim staring when she looked up in their Biology class, straight at her in her nowhere little corner in the room that didn’t feel so empty anymore.


End file.
